Supernova
by Meowiegirl
Summary: Riho has the potential to be the most powerful vampire in centuries. But then, she collapses in on herself, and like a supernova, makes a black hole that pulls everyone around her, down with her. A little bit of ShidoRiho, mostly CainShido. Finished!
1. Prologue

Supernova  
  


A/N: This here's my first Nightwalker story, hope you like. I don't own Nightwalker, so don't sue. The pairings are as follows: Shido and Riho (a little bit), Cain and Shido (most of the story).  
  


This is just the prologue, more chapters are coming.  
  


Quick note: //blah blah// --------------- thoughts  
  


__________________________________________________  
  


Riho, Riho...  
  


Where to start?  
  


She had the potential to be the most powerful vampire in centuries.  
  


But she threw it all away for the love of another.  
  


Like a star, she grew brighter and brighter.  
  


But like that star. . .  
  


She burned out.  
  


Went supernova.  
  


Collapsed in on herself, making a black hole.  
  


And pulled everyone else around her down with her, and into it.


	2. Chapter One

Supernova  
  


Well, if you want a disclaimer, look in the prologue. I'm too lazy.  
  


________________________________________________________  
  


"That's it, Riho! Push with your mind!," Shido encouraged his fledgling.  
  


"I'm trying, Shido," she replied flatly.  
  


"Visualize!"  
  


"I've got it!"  
  


"You have? You ha- OOF!"  
  


Shido went flying into the wall. They were in his office, but it was a slow day since there were no cases, and Yayoi wasn't there to make smart remarks, so Shido was using this time to teach his fledgling Riho how to block attacks telepathically.   
  


"Oh, Shido! Are you alright?," Riho asked nervously, running over to him and helping him up.  
  


"I'm fine, don't worry about me! I don't care if I get hurt a little bit, it's helping you to learn. But you know, I think next time we should practice in a nuthouse," Shido laughed. "Padded walls," he added, seeing Riho's look of confusion.  
  


"Yeah. . . Say, Shido, do you want to go out to a movie tonight?"  
  


"Uh, I don't know, Riho, I...uh...have some paperwork to catch up on."  
  


"Oh. Okay then."  
  


Shido saw the sad, bewildered look on Riho's face. He moved to pat her shoulder, but she jerked away.  
  


"We never do anything anymore, Shido, except these lessons. Do you even love me anymore?," Riho asked.  
  


"Of course I love you! I'm just so tired from the lessons, Riho, that's all," he replied.  
  


"Then why bother with them?"  
  


"Because you have the potential to be one of the most powerful vampires in centuries, Riho, that's why. Look at what you've learned in the past week! It took me nearly a month to learn a fraction of that!"  
  


"If you say so, Shido."  
  


"Now come on, Riho, let's call it a night."  
  


"Okay."  
  


The two vampires walked out of Shido's office hand in hand, the picture of a happy couple. But that picture was only a surface appearance.  
  


//Why do I do this to her?//, Shido wondered, disgusted with himself.  
  


"Do what to who?," Riho asked.  
  


Shido kicked himself mentally. He'd forgotten that Riho could read minds.  
  


"Nothing, Riho. I just...wish I would stop being so dependant on Yayoi, that's all," he lied.  
  


Riho stared up at him. //Why does he lie to me like that? What is he hiding?//, she thought as they walked up the stairs to their home.  
  


Shido opened the door to their apartment, and motioned for Riho to walk in.  
  


"You're not coming?," she inquired.  
  


"I just remembered, I've got some paperwork," Shido replied, and kissed Riho on the head. "See you later."  
  


"But-," Riho began, but the door closed, cutting her off.  
  


She stared at the caricature that had been drawn of them one night on the street. They'd been so in love then, as was evident in the picture; Shido's head rested on Riho's shoulder (he'd been crouching down a bit) and she'd given him bunny ears, which he hadn't discovered until after the artist was done. It was hung on the living-room wall, and whenever Yayoi and her new husband came over, it was a source of amusement for them.  
  


"What happened?," Riho whispered, walking over to the century-old couch and collapsing on it. "What did I do?"  
  


She buried her face in a pillow, and the once-happy little vampire girl began to sob.  
  


************  
  


"God, Cain, I feel awful about this," Shido muttered to the blonde vampire.  
  


They were in Shido's office, where they'd been meeting every night that they could, for the past six months.  
  


"You just can't resist me," Cain laughed.  
  


"Do you think I'm proud of that? I'm not blind, I can see the change in Riho, and she's growing more and more suspicious every day! One day, she'll snap, and all hell will break loose."  
  


"She's pathetic, Shido, she won't be that much of a problem if she does," Cain waved his hand dismissively.  
  


"No, Cain, that's not true! She has the potential to be one of the most powerful vampires in centuries."  
  


"So that's why you stay with her?"  
  


"I stay with her because I love her just as much as I love you!"  
  


"No you don't, my lovely Shido. I see it in your mind; you find her too clingy, too needy, too...well...HAPPY to ever be with you."  
  


"But then, why do I stay with her?"  
  


"It's a mystery to me. Guilt, maybe, for making her a vampire?"  
  


"I don't know, Cain. I just don't know"  
  


Shido walked over to his desk and slumped down in the old and battered chair behind it, resting his forehead on his arms.  
  


"Oh, don't feel this bad, Shido," the blonde vampire whispered, rubbing Shido's back. "She's just one of the failures."  
  


"But she's not, Cain. She could be even more powerful than you if she wanted," Shido murmured into his arms.  
  


Cain glared at Shido. "Are you really that stupid, to think something like that?," he snapped, rather offended. "But no matter, why don't we forget about all of this for a few hours?"  
  


"Gladly," Shido smiled.  
  


"Well, get up then, Shido! We can't have sex in one of those swiveling office chairs!"  
  
Shido hopped up on the desk and began to kiss Cain passionately.  
  


Two hours later, the two vampires lay entwined on the old and rather decrepit sofa in Shido's office, just relaxing. (They had moved there from the desk.)  
  


Suddenly, Shido looked out the window and cursed, startling Cain from his very light sleeping.  
  


"Wha...?," the blonde vampire yawned.  
  


"I just remembered! Riho!," Shido replied, frantically pulling his clothes back on.  
  


"What about the pathetic little moron?"  
  


"Look, Cain, it's only one hour until dawn!"  
  


Cain got up and lazily started to put on his own clothes. One minute later, Shido, now fully dressed, kissed Cain on the cheek.  
  


"Tomorrow night?," Cain asked.  
  


"Definitely," Shido replied.  
  


Shido walked back upstairs to the apartment that he shared with Riho.  
  


"Riho?," he called, opening the door and walking in to their living room.  
  


A vase came flying out of the darkness, straight at Shido's face. He quickly ducked, and it shattered on the wall behind him.  
  


"Where were you?," came Riho's ice-cold voice.  
  


She walked out of the shadows, and the first thing Shido saw were her eyes, which were glowing with anger. She wore her usual red dress with the sheer yellow shirt over it.  
  


"I had paperwork, and I fell asleep," Shido replied. He shielded his mind just in case Riho didn't believe him.  
  


"Right," Riho snapped.  
  


"Well, I did."  
  


"Let me see your hands. Do they have ink on them?"  
  


Riho looked at Shido's hands. They had ink on them, thanks to his and Cain's...er...activities on the desk. Then, she looked up at his face, which was tired and sad. In her mind, the evidence all pointed to one thing: a long, hard night of doing paperwork. She had, in her mind, been terribly wrong, and her Shido deserved an apology.   
  


"Oh, Shido, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!," Riho cried, running over to him and hugging him. "I love you, I do, it's just... Oh, sometimes it seems like you're cheating on me or something!"  
  


Tears gathered in Shido's eyes and most of them rolled down his face. //What am I doing, deceiving her like this?//, he asked himself, still carefully shielding his mind.  
  


"Why are you crying, Shido?," Riho asked, reaching up to wipe some of the tears off of Shido's face.  
  


"I'm just touched that you think so highly of me, Riho," he replied. "Now let's go sleep for a few hours, it's almost dawn."  
  


Shido picked Riho up in his arms, kissed her, and carried her to the coffin that they shared.  
  


The next night, there was more than enough excitement at the office. Apparently, another Nightbreed had gotten loose, and was wantonly killing people, and Shido and Riho were expected to stop it. The Nightbreed was now on the overpass, turning cars over and causing too many accidents to attend to at once.  
  


"Riho!," Shido shouted above the deafening roars of the Nightbreed. "Now is the final part of your training!"  
  


"Huh?," she replied.  
  


Shido couldn't reply, as the Breed had impaled him with several of its long, already bloodstained claws.  
  


"SHIDO!," she screamed, rushing to his side.  
  


"Riho, kill the Breed with your mind," he choked out.   
  


As Riho began to concentrate, her eyes glowed red and her hair whipped around her even though it was summer and a windless night. Her face seemed to glow with an unearthly and evil light, and the Nightbreed shook Shido off of its claws and began to rake at its own eyes. Once its eyes were out, it began to stab itself over and over, gone mad from the pain that Riho was causing.  
  


"Riho! Stop! It's dead!," Shido shouted after another minute.  
  


"Oh, God! What have I done?!," Riho gasped, staring at the Nightbreed. "I...I tortured it to death!"  
  


"Riho," Shido instructed, "you must only use that technique when dealing with Nightbreeds. You must never, never use it on anything else, even a fly."  
  


Riho turned her attention back to Shido. Her eyes had filled up with guilty tears, and she looked exhausted. She picked him up in her arms, and flew back to the office.  
  


"Well, well. Long time no see," Yayoi smirked from the couch in the office.  
  


"Yayoi?!," Riho asked, startled.  
  


"I came to inform Shido of the Nightbreed, but apparently, someone else did first. I assume he needs a drink?"  
  


Yayoi bent over Shido and allowed him to sink his fangs into her neck, drawing just enough blood to heal himself. After talking with them for a little while, she left; her husband, a fellow NOS member, had landed himself in the hospital during that night's incident with the Nightbreed, and she had to go see him.  
  


"Riho, you're exhausted," Shido remarked.  
  


Riho nodded.  
  


"Well, you should go to bed then," he told her.  
  


"What about you?," she asked.  
  


"I'm really not tired yet. I'll walk you to the apartment, okay?"  
  


"Mm-hm."  
  


Shido ended up carrying Riho to their apartment. Since she'd fallen asleep in his arms, he then laid her down in their coffin, and returned to the office.  
  


"Hello, Shido," Cain smiled. "Miss me?"  
  


"Yeah," Shido muttered.  
  


"Still feeling guilty about that pathetic little failure?"  
  


"She's not pathetic! She can kill with her mind, Cain!"  
  


"WHAT?!," Cain yelled, and slapped Shido across the face, knocking him into the wall. "You IDIOT!"  
  
"I had to, Cain!"  
  


"Well, I suppose that we all make mistakes that dumb at some point in our lives. Mine was leaving you. But still, I'll only forgive you as long as she doesn't kill you. I slapped you because I love you, you know that, don't you? Everything I've ever done, I've done out of love for you."  
  


"I love you too!"  
  


Cain slipped his arms around Shido and kissed him on the mouth.  
  


*******************  
  


Riho woke up about an hour after she'd been placed in the coffin that she and Shido shared. She was quite disoriented, but she knew one thing for sure: Shido wasn't asleep next to her.  
  


"Let's test what Shido's been telling me," she muttered to herself, and walked into the hallway of the building and down the drafty steps to Shido's office.  
  


"Shido?," she called, knocking on the door.  
  


Rustling. A muffled thump. Then, Shido's voice:  
  


"Riho? I'm busy!"  
  


Riho opened the door anyway, and what she saw shocked her. Cain had Shido backed up against the wall, with Shido's legs wrapped around Cain's waist, and they were kissing passionately. Neither were wearing any clothes, but clothes were scattered around the floor below them.  
  


"Shido?!," Riho gasped.  
  


Cain and Shido's eyes widened, and Shido attempted to cover himself.  
  


"Riho!," Shido asked, his voice shrill with astonishment.  
  


"What is this?," Riho whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  


"Oh, Riho, I hoped you'd never find out," Shido sighed, "but you see. . ."  
  


"What? What?!," Riho screamed, crying now.  
  


"I'm in love with Cain now."  
  


_________________________________  
  


A/N: Okay, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Feel free to correct me or offer criticism, but be NICE, not spiteful, okay?  
  


Flames will be used to heat my apartment.  
  


-Meowiegirl  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Supernova  
  


A/N: Okay, here's another angst-filled chapter courtesy of yours truly. I don't own Nightwalker, sadly, but I do own a bag of potato chips at the moment.  
  


Telepathy------- blah blah blah  
  


_____________________________________________  
  


"I'm in love with Cain now."  
  


Riho was in shock, but it wore off after a few moments, only to be replaced with a red hot, blinding anger.  
  


"Oh, Riho, you don't know how sorry I am. I love you, I still love you, but not romantically. I never wanted to hurt you like this, really, I'm so sorry...," the lavender-haired vampire apologized, arms out, beseeching Riho to forgive him but move on.  
  


"Oh, Shido, I love you," Riho whispered, taking his face in her hands, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you forever, love you, love you, love you, love you," but then, her sweet face turned dark as the sky before a hurricane, and she shoved Shido's face away, screaming, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  


Shido bowed his head, knowing that he'd brought this upon himself. Riho walked to the door.  
  


"I'm leaving," she spat.  
  


"No, Riho, don't! You haven't finished your training! I don't want you to stay for me, you'll never do that now, but stay here, if only for yourself!," Shido called.  
  


"Hah! For myself! I've learned as much as I need to know now, my love. My pathetic, romantic, all too human-hearted love. I know how to kill, and that will serve me well. As my final exam, let me show you what I've learned."  
  


Riho's eyes began to glow, and her hair began to whip around her face. Shido and Cain blocked the attack, but some of the pain still seeped through.  
  


"I suppose that the weeds in a garden will always be the hardest ones to kill. But we will all die, in time. No one can cheat Death forever, you know. I, however, plan to laugh as I throw your corpses on to a bonfire," Riho said. Her voice cut like a thousand knives.  
  


After her little speech, Riho walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  


"You see, my Shido? There are failures who accept it, going willingly to their pre-appointed deaths, and there are failures that would blame their makers for every trouble," Cain sneered at the closed door.  
  


"Is it safe now?," Guni asked, popping out of Shido's hair.  
  


Shido jumped; he hadn't known that the urban fairy had chosen his hair as a hiding place.  
  


"She's gone," Shido whispered, slumped against the wall, "and it's all my fault!"  
  


With that, he grabbed a letter opener and began to slice at his wrists.  
  


Cain turned around and saw what Shido was doing.  
  


"NO! Shido! No, don't do that, there are other people in this world for you. Me, that little green...thing..., even that pathetic mortal woman is there for you, as much as I hate to say it," Cain said, sitting down next to Shido and holding and comforting the depressed vampire.  
  


Shido rested his head on Cain's shoulder, and cried until the sun rose.  
  


***************  
  


Night found the two vampires asleep in the coffin that Shido had once shared with Riho. Shido was the first to wake up, and for a moment, he wondered why Riho had grown so much taller and now had thick blonde hair, but then he remembered everything.  
  


"I suppose I'd better go to the office," Shido sighed, waking up Cain, who was a surprisingly light sleeper.  
  


"I'll go with you. Can I be your assistant now?," Cain asked.  
  


"You don't know the first thing about detective work," Shido replied.  
  


"I'll learn!," Cain snapped, "Besides, you badly need someone to replace that pathetic girl."  
  


"Don't call her pathetic!," Shido answered back.  
  


"Oh, forget it, let's just go."  
  


The two vampires walked in to the office and opened up the window, looking out on to the city below.  
  


"The city is so beautiful at night," Shido whispered, looking out the window.  
  


"It is," Cain agreed, walking up behind Shido and holding him.  
  


"Well, let's get to work. Do you know how to make coffee?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  


"Yayoi might come over, and she loves her coffee. But forget it, I know how."  
  


"Okay. I'll just...?"  
  


"You can sit on the couch. Read a book or something."  
  


Shido walked into the small kitchen, and began to make coffee, but after a while, Cain heard muffled sobbing noises from the kitchen, and went to investigate.  
  


"Shido?," he called, "What's wrong, my Shido?"  
  


"This is where Riho used to make me coffee and lunch even though I didn't need any," Shido wailed. "I know, it's stupid, but...but..but...she just cared so much! I don't deserve that, not after what I did to her!"  
  


"My love, some people are just meant to be together. No matter how many times they are separated by circumstances, they are fated to be together in the end. We are those people."  
  


"But- Oh, Cain, I love you!"  
  


The two vampires straightened up from where they sat together on the floor when they heard a knock at the door.  
  


"Come in!," Shido called.  
  


Yayoi walked in, looking slightly ill, with a briefcase under her arm. The slightly nauseated expression on her face turned to surprise when she saw Cain in the office, with his arm around Shido's back, helping him to stand.  
  


"What are you doing here?," Yayoi growled at Cain, thinking that he'd hurt Shido.  
  


"Same to you, mortal woman," Cain sneered back.  
  


"Relax, both of you. Yayoi is my co-worker, and, well, Riho and I broke it off. I'm with Cain now," Shido explained.  
  


"Shido!," Yayoi exclaimed when she saw his tear-stained face, "You've been crying!"  
  


"The circumstances of his and Riho's parting were not the best," Cain told her.  
  


"Ah. Should I come back? We've got a particularly gory case that we need help with, no leads, nothing. I've got pictures here, but you probably wouldn't want to see them," Yayoi said.  
  
"It's fine, Yayoi," Shido murmured, and flopped into his chair.  
  


"No, it's not, Shido. I was sick after I saw these, but the sense of fear that you get is even worse. These were random people that were killed, Shido. We haven't found any connections between them, and we've been searching on our computers all day," Yayoi replied.  
  


Suddenly, her pager went off. "Oh, damn," she said, "more killings."  
  


Yayoi walked out, gently shutting the door behind her.  
  


"Be careful!," Shido called, but by that time, she'd raced down the stairs, and back to the NOS headquarters.  
  


Cain, meanwhile, had opened up the briefcase and was looking at some of the pictures.  
  


"Yayoi was right, Shido. I know, how ironic that I'd say a mortal was right, but she is. You," Cain looked pointedly at Shido, "are not to look at these until you are feeling better. I do really care about you, Shido. I love you, and for you to look at these might drive you mad right now."  
  


"I'm not that delicate!," Shido muttered.  
  


"You'd be surprised, Shido. Besides, wouldn't it be better if we went out and actually saw it happening? Yayoi said that from these pictures, they couldn't get any leads, because the camera was found on a corpse, and there were no pictures of the Breed that's doing this. If we saw it, we'd have a lead."  
  


"But you just said I'd be driven mad if I saw the pictures. Wouldn't it be worse to actually see it happening?"  
  


"I'll cover your eyes," Cain smirked.  
  


Shido smirked back at his love. "You have the weirdest sense of humor."  
  


"It's a blessing, what can I say?"  
  


Cain kissed Shido, and headed for the door. Shido followed.  
  


"So, what are we going to do?," Shido asked, "Just wander around until we see a crowd of people running away from something?"  
  


"Yes," Cain replied. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  


"Several," Shido muttered, but was silenced by a glare from Cain.  
  


The two vampires wandered around until dawn, but they didn't see anything. Cain got lost several times, and Shido had to rescue him, but other than that, the night was completely uneventful.  
  


"I need a nap," Shido yawned, and he and Cain walked back to their apartment, and laid down together in their coffin.  
  


"Let's get an early start tonight," Cain suggested, but the combination of stress and walking around for hours without stopping had caused Shido to fall asleep already.  
  


Cain was the first to wake up that afternoon. The sun hadn't even gone down yet, but he shook Shido awake nonetheless, and the two made their way down to their office.  
  


"Can I look at those pictures today?," Shido asked, a rare hint of amusement in his voice. "I really want to see if we can get a lead on this case. It sounds...odd."  
  


"My Shido," Cain smiled, and buried his nose in Shido's hair.  
  


Cain was so happy now that he was back with Shido. He'd driven the purple-haired vampire away once before, and despite what others thought, they did love each other. This time, Cain was determined to show that love before Shido decided to walk away again. He had changed for Shido, after realizing that Shido wouldn't change for him, and he no longer represented everything that Shido hated.  
  


Cain opened the briefcase, and once again, his face paled when he saw the first picture.  
  


"What is it?," Shido asked, looking at the headline in the newspaper: "Ten More Killed in Bizarre Slayings"  
  


"These pictures...oh, it doesn't change no matter how many times you see them. You can practically hear these mortals screaming for help," Cain answered.  
  


Shido walked over and looked. Each of the victims looked as though they had killed themselves, and that's what all of the clues pointed to; there were no fingerprints other than the victims, no signs of forced entry.  
  


"But Shido...who kills themselves by raking at their own eyes, throat, and head until their heart gives out?," Cain murmured.  
  


"Cain, it's probably another vampire that's doing this, and they're doing it randomly," Shido realized. "We're wandering again tonight."  
  


"Wait, Shido, are there any connections? Any at all?"  
  


"Yeah. All of the victims were at home alone when they were attacked."  
  


"Let's go."  
  


The two vampires walked out into the city. The sun had just set, and they had all night to search. After two hours they heard screams coming from an apartment on the fifth floor of an old and crumbling building.  
  


"Cain, you go in behind me," Shido instructed. "Just in case the vampire's hostile. Keep your shields up at all times."  
  


"Only if you'll be careful," Cain answered.  
  


"I will be."  
  


"Then so will I."  
  


They made their way up the stairs to the apartment that the screams were coming from, and found the door slightly open.  
  


"Miss?," Cain called, and was shushed by Shido.  
  


"We don't know who or what else is in there with her," Shido whispered, "so be quiet."  
  


Cain glared at Shido; he felt as if his pride had been trampled slightly.  
  


They walked in to the apartment, and the screaming grew louder. The vampires were also able to hear a cackling. It was chilling. Finally, they got to the room where the victim was. They finally located her, curled up on the floor in a fetal position and clawing at her face, her throat, her head. Blood seeped out between her fingers, and one of her eyes was already out.  
  


//I know her!//, Shido thought.  
  


Then, he realized where he knew her from. She was the girl that had owned the pendant and had fallen in love with a Nightbreed. A girl Riho's age; Riho had kept up correspondence with her after the case, and they'd become friends.  
  


"STAY AWAY!," she screamed, hearing Shido's and Cain's footsteps.  
  


"It's okay, Miss," Shido whispered, kneeling down to her level and trying to stop her self-destructive behavior, but failing.  
  


"Shido! Look out!," Cain shouted.   
  


Shido rolled out of the way just in time; someone had thrown a knife at him, and it wasn't the victim.  
  


"Show yourself!," Shido challenged whatever it was that tortured the girl.  
  


But both vampires were shocked by what came out of the shadows.  
  


"Riho?!"  
  


_________________________________________________________________________  
  


Well, there's chapter 2, and as always, reviews and criticism are appreciated. Flames that say: 'u idiet riho n shido r ment 2 b togeter not shdio n cain cus they r guys' are not appreciated, because if you don't like the pairing, then why are you reading the story?  
  


Love and peace!  
  


Meowiegirl  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Supernova  
  


A/N: I'm really taking advantage of this mid-winter break to work on fanfictions. Wow. Just making an observation. I don't own Nightwalker, sadly. Notes from previous chapters apply.  
  


A big thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! Cookies to you all! ^-^  
  


_______________________________________________________  
  


"Riho?!"  
  


The vampire girl grinned and beared her fangs at Shido and Cain.  
  


Be careful, Shido.  
  


Shido acknowledged his lover Cain's telepathic message, and sent one back:  
  


Put up your mental shields. She kills with her mind.  
  


"Come on, Shido. What are you, afraid to fight a former girlfriend?," Riho taunted.  
  


"No, Riho. Stop this! It's madness," Shido pleaded.  
  


"Why should I? You left me for Cain, when you said you hated him. You told me it was just 'work'. You told me you loved me-"  
  


"But I did!"  
  


"Yeah, until you went back to- to- to HIM! You made a lot of mistakes, oh Shido my love, but your biggest mistake was lying to me about your feelings for me!"  
  


"No, Riho! My biggest mistake was teaching you to kill and trusting you with that kind of power! Come back to me, to us! Cain and I can teach you how to use your powers better than I ever could alone! I know what's wrong with you. It's madness, yes. You just went mad with power, that's all."  
  


"Oh, Shido, sweet, blinded Shido. Can't you tell? I'm not mad. I was never mad! I just love to kill!"  
  


"NO!"  
  


"Oh, yeah. Believe it. This is your fault, baby, all your fault. But enough of that. I have some other business to attend to."  
  


And with that, Riho disappeared. The young woman lay dead on the floor, and Shido collapsed and began to sob.  
  


//It is all my fault.//, he realized. //I taught her to kill. I drove her away. I lied to her! I should be dead instead of that innocent little girl. THAT SHOULD BE ME ON THE FLOOR!//  
  


"Come, Shido. People will be arriving soon to investigate, and I don't think we want to be here," Cain said, and, picking up Shido in his arms, left the building and returned to the office.  
  


"Cain," Shido moaned tearfully into Cain's shoulder, "I should be the one who's dead. If it wasn't for me, all of those people would be alive right now! I'm as bad as she is. I'm as much a murderer as she is, do you realize that?"  
  


"Shido, you are a fool," Cain whispered softly, lovingly, into Shido's ear, "A sweet, conscientious fool, but a fool nonetheless. You cannot control who you love, and when, no more than you can control Riho and her actions. You did not know that teaching Riho how to help others by killing Nightbreeds would lead to her killing others like a Nightbreed herself. Do not cry, Shido."  
  


Shido still sniffled into Cain's shoulder as he was carried into their apartment and placed on a breaking, torn Victorian lounge chair. Cain picked a book up from a near-by bookshelf and flipped through it with an amused expression on his face.  
  


"What's this?," he asked, handing the book to Shido. "A fellow vampire telling the secrets of our kind? And, my, does he sound like a certain vampire I know!"  
  


Shido looked up at Cain, smiling slightly through his tears.  
  


"Yeah. 'Interview with the Vampire'... It's a good book. I assume you mean that I am like Louis?," he replied.  
  


Cain smiled at Shido and sat down on his lap, kissing his nose.  
  


"My Shido...," he sighed.  
  


"And you're like Lestat. You two could be blood relatives!," Shido told Cain, and laughed softly at the confused expression on Cain's face. "He's Louis' lover."  
  


"You've cheered up."  
  


"You helped, Cain."  
  


Shido slid out from where he was sitting, and sat down on Cain's lap.  
  


"You make a nice pillow," he muttered.  
  


"Shido, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Cain said back. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"  
  


"Cain... I've always been like this after a trauma. I'll come back to reality soon, and then... Then, Cain, save me from myself. You'll have to."  
  


The two vampires fell asleep in their embrace, not moving from the old and once-fine chair.  
  


The next night, the vampires woke up, and walked downstairs to the office a bit later, only to find Yayoi standing at the door, briefcase in hand.  
  


"Extracurricular activities?," she asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she had an impudent smirk on her face.  
  


Cain glared. "What right do you have to tell us what to do, mortal?"  
  


"People are dying out there! You should be solving this case, not having sex!," Yayoi snapped.  
  


Shido gave Cain a pointed look and apologized to Yayoi. Then, he unlocked the office, and the silent trio filed in and sat down on the couch.  
  


"Well, ten more were murdered last night, including a girl that Riho was friends with. Your fingerprints were found at the scene," Yayoi announced. "Has Riho been by lately? I haven't seen her anywhere. And why were your fingerprints there?"  
  


"I can answer both questions," Shido sighed. "We were there because we heard screams. We went to investigate. And Riho- Riho...," Shido began, but he broke into sobs before he could finish his sentence.  
  


"Oh, Shido, I'm sorry. Was she a victim, too? The NOS might not have seen her file," Yayoi said, reaching over to pat Shido's hand.  
  


"Riho is the perpetrator," Cain finished for his lover. "She doesn't look like she's stopping anytime soon."  
  


"Damn," Yayoi said, unbelieving. "Shido, if she's captured... If she's captured, she'll be killed. You know that, right?"  
  


Shido just began to sob louder. "No! No, don't kill her. Part of her doesn't want to kill, I know that. She's just...mad... Yes. She's mad."  
  


Cain slapped Shido. "You idiot! She knows fully what she's doing, that makes her even more dangerous! You are blind. You've been blinded by love. Your love is no longer romantic, it is paternal, but it is still there, and it is blinding you! Come to terms with it, my love. I'm doing this to help you, I'm doing this because I love you. Her death will help you, Shido. It will take away the guilt you feel for those mortals, and it will take away this sadness."  
  


Shido began to dry his tears. "Cain, it is you that wants her dead. I want her to be herself again. I know you love me, but that is not how to go about it."  
  


"Shido, all I want is for you to smile just like you did so many years ago in Transylvania. Do you remember? We sat in our home, together, with your sister who became our daughter when we made her one of us. We were so happy then. I just want to see your beautiful face light up again, Shido, instead of the tears that now course down your cheeks daily."  
  


"When this is over, Cain, I'll smile again."   
  


Yayoi cleared her throat loudly, and asked, "Shouldn't we be out trying to stop your wayward ex, Shido?"  
  


"Looking for me?," an unearthly giggle came from the corner.  
  


Shido sent a message out to Cain: Keep your shields up!  
  


Cain nodded. What about Yayoi?  
  


She knows. I just hope she's strong enough.  
  


The mortal woman wasn't strong enough. She died in torment only minutes after Riho revealed herself. Her last words were a declaration of immortal love to her husband, and curses at Riho.  
  


"NO! YAYOI!," Shido screamed.  
  


He began to take shaky steps towards Riho, the sword made from his own blood held in one hand. Cain, however, pulled him back.  
  


"Shido, you're not thinking clearly. She will kill you now, if you fight her. Wait. Hide," Cain whispered.  
  


The two vampires watched as Riho bent to drain Yayoi of all of her blood. Tears streamed down Shido's face, and Cain took his lover's face in his hands and turned it gently away. He and Shido held each other. Even Cain felt some sadness for the mortal woman, but he didn't show it.  
  


When Riho left, the two other vampires stood up.  
  


"Let's call an ambulance," Shido murmured faintly, still reeling from watching his ex-girlfriend kill one of his best friends.  
  
The ambulance was called, and the two vampires were questioned briefly by the NOS without incident. They did, however, reveal the killer's identity: Riho, a vampire.  
  


When they were back at home, Shido rounded on Cain.  
  


"Why didn't you let me kill her?," Shido shouted. He was furious.  
  


Cain shouted back, "I am not going to let you throw your life away! She'd have killed you! Your shield was slipping!"  
  


"Then let her kill me! One life in exchange for so many others, now that seems like a fair trade."  
  


Cain hit Shido, knocking him on to the chair where they'd blissfully cuddled the night before.  
  


"Cain...," Shido looked up at Cain with a pained expression, "Why?"  
  


"Because I love you. You are not well. Your moods change so suddenly that it is impossible that you are completely sane, Shido. You are slowly going mad, my love," Cain whispered.  
  


"My ex-lover, my fledgling, my little Riho, is running around killing people! And I'm not supposed to be upset? Sometimes, I think you're an emotionless monster!"  
  


Cain's eyes widened in pain; the insult hurt him more than he let on. "Shido, I really do love you. I just do not allow my emotions to surface. It is weak."  
  


"No, it is not, Cain," Shido reached up to touch Cain's face, "Live, show your emotions. I know I'm scaring you, and I'm sorry. I'm used to your unpredictability, and I know that you don't want to hurt me. It's just your emotions coming through."  
  


"Oh, Shido, Shido, Shido... Sometimes I do want to hurt you. I do, and I'm sorry. I truly am a monster, aren't I? All I can feel now...is hate."  
  


"No, Cain. You can feel love and fright. I know you don't want to hurt me, but..."  
  


Shido trailed off in amazement. For the first time in his life, he saw his lover cry real tears. Cain was showing his emotions, and he buried his face in Shido's chest and sobbed, apologizing over and over.  
  


Cain could not speak, so he sent Shido a message telepathically instead. Shido, this is the first time I've cried honest tears since the day you left me.  
  


Shido replied, petting Cain's head gently. I know, my love. I'm so proud of you.  
  


Do something for me.  
  


What?  
  


Stay sane, Shido. You're slipping. I can tell.  
  


How?  
  


You had no idea where you were last night when we sat together on that chair. You thought we might be back in Transylvania, but uncertainty was rolling off you in waves.  
  


No...  
  


Stay sane. Please.  
  


I'll try.  
  


That's not good enough.  
  


Cain looked up. He'd stopped crying, but now Shido was the one with tears in his eyes.  
  


"Let's see if anyone else has been killed," Cain muttered, getting up off the chair and turning on a radio.   
  


The radio came on, and the head of NOS was giving a speech of some sort:  
  


"...we know who has been perpetrating the murders that are plaguing our city. The perpetrator is a vampire, known only as Riho to our organization, and she can apparently kill by torturing the victim with her mind. If she should approach you, there is no hope. Following the death of prominent NOS member Matsunaga Yayoi, we must consider all vampires to be this dangerous. As a result, every vampire on this earth must be killed. Methods..."  
  


Cain turned the radio off. He was in shock, and Shido rose from the chair to take his hand. They hoped they'd heard wrong. They had to have heard wrong. But in their hearts, both vampires knew what the man on the radio had said.  
  


There was going to be an all-out war on vampires.  
  


And then, the pounding on the door and the shouting started.  
  


_______________________________________________________  
  


Oh, poor vampires, I left them in a cliffhanger... ::winces:: Ouch... Hopefully I'll write more soon. Please review, and even if you don't, thanks for reading!  
  


-Meowiegirl 


	5. Chapter Four

Supernova  
  


A/N: This is the most fanfiction I've ever written in one week. Well, I still don't own Nightwalker (big surprise) and notes from previous chapters apply. I'll shut up and write now.  
  


___________________________________________________________________  
  


When the small riot going on outside the vampires' door started, they had been standing in the middle of the room, shocked and holding each other's hands. Now, they were gathering their most prized possessions and preparing to hide, on Shido's advice.  
  


"Your mortals are really as stupid as they seem," Cain sneered in the direction of the door.  
  


"They're not MY mortals," Shido retorted. "Are you almost finished? The door isn't going to hold forever."  
  


"Almost. Where are we going to hide?"  
  


"I was going to say we should stay here, but the door's cracking."  
  


"We'll go back to Transylvania then."  
  


"Cain, everyone knows about you there. You'll get yourself killed."  
  


"No-one knows about the secret passage."  
  


"Fine."  
  


The two vampires finished packing their suitcases, and flew out of the window and into the sky. Shido and Cain agreed to only talk telepathically on the off chance that any planes would find them by hearing them.  
  


They'd been flying for an hour, and Shido was the first to "speak": Cain, it'll be dawn in less than an hour.  
  


I know. We're almost there., Cain replied.  
  


When they were at the castle, the first thing the two vampires did was to run up the stairs to the room that they'd shared, close all the windows, and sleep for a while.  
  


Shido was the first to wake up, or so he thought. It took him a few minute to realize that Cain wasn't there beside him, so he set about looking for the other vampire. He looked everywhere: the other bedrooms, the grand hall, the parlor, but he could not find Cain. Finally, terrified that Cain had gone outside and been killed, he went back to their room.  
  


But then- a lock of golden hair! Shido kicked himself mentally. He hadn't checked the terrace outside their room. Steeling himself, he stepped through the doorway...  
  


...And screamed. Cain was outside, but so was Riho, and Cain had lost the fight. He had not died in torment, but his heart had been ripped out, and Riho drank greedily from it. Blood dripped down her face, her dress, and onto the stone floor, and she laughed triumphantly.  
  


"CAIN!," Shido screamed, kneeling by Cain's body and cradling it in his arms. "Come on, wake up, wake up! Don't leave me alone, please. I'm all alone now, don't leave me! Please..."  
  


Shido curled up next to the vampire that had made him, sobbing and still holding the body. 

And suddenly, he was hearing Cain's voice. It was better to just die right here, right now. Just don't breathe, that's all.  
  


"Shido. Shido. SHIDO!"  
  


Shido looked around him, still not breathing, and finally looked up. The sky and everything around him was shaking, and then, his eyes opened wide, staring into Cain's frightened and very much alive face.  
  


"Wha' happened?," Shido mumbled.  
  


"It was a nightmare, Shido. You started screaming out my name and sobbing a few minutes ago, woke me up, and scared me half to death. You weren't waking up, and you stopped breathing after a while," Cain explained.  
  


Shido buried his face in Cain's shoulder and just hugged the older vampire for a long time.  
  


"I don't want you to die. I'd be all alone then, without you, or Yayoi," Shido whispered.  
  


"Then I won't die. Now come on, we have to go downstairs to where we're hiding," Cain replied, and stroked Shido's long purple hair that had come out of its tie during the night, and now hung loosely around his shoulders.  
  


They walked down two flights of stairs until they got to a room that looked suspiciously like a closet.  
  


"This is our shelter?," Shido asked, nearly laughing in disbelief.  
  


Cain gave the younger vampire a withering look. "Patience, my Shido."  
  


Then, Cain went to the very back, bent down, and pulled away a section of the floor to reveal a square space in the floor. After doing so, he jumped down, and told Shido to do so as well, but close the door on the way down. Shido did.  
  


"Who are you?," came a girlish voice from the other end of the dark room they'd jumped in to.  
  


A flashlight came on, and the little circle of light jumped around the room until the girl saw the two vampires. Cain had pushed Shido behind him, in case the girl was dangerous.   
  


Suddenly, the girl broke into something that might have been a smile. "It's you, that young vampire!"  
  


Shido stepped forward. "Let me see you."  
  


The girl turned the flashlight on herself, and Shido gasped in amazement. It was the young girl vampire that he'd spent those days in the well with.  
  


"Hello," Shido said. "Cain, she's fine. I know her."  
  


Cain walked over, bowed, and said, "I am Cain. This is my house and this," here, he put one arm around Shido's waist, "is MY Shido."  
  


"I do not remember my name," the girl said, "but the last family I was with called me Emily."  
  


"But Emily, why are you here?," Cain asked.  
  


"I fled Japan the minute the attack on vampires started, and came here, thinking that it had been deserted," "Emily" replied.  
  


"Well, you can stay, then," Shido smiled.  
  


"I'm not sure how long any of us can stay," Emily sighed.  
  


"Why?"  
  


"The war on vampires has become a worldwide affair."  
  


Emily produced a small radio from a bag of possessions that she had by her feet, and turned it on. The three vampires huddled together in the room as they heard what was happening in the rest of the world. Apparently, a pair of young vampires, one female and one male, had been found and killed somewhere in America, and an ancient female vampire somewhere quite near where Cain, Shido, and Emily now hid had been murdered as well. After a while, Cain turned off the radio and sighed.  
  


"If we die, Shido, I want to die side by side with you," Cain murmured to the younger vampire who had curled up on the floor with his head and chest in Cain's lap. "Shido... Shido? Shido?!"  
  
Shido had fainted, and Cain had a feeling that he knew why.  
  


"Emily, do you have a knife?," Cain asked.  
  


"Yes, why?," the girl replied.  
  


"Give it here. Now."  
  


Cain sliced open a vein in his own arm, and allowed the blood to flow into Shido's mouth. After a minute, Shido's eyes fluttered open, and Cain healed himself and returned the knife to Emily.  
  


"Shido?," Cain asked gently.  
  


"Cain?," Shido replied. "Cain, I'm scared. Where are we?"  
  


The room seemed to become deadly quiet.  
  


"What?," Cain asked, fear making his voice icy.  
  


"Where are we?!," Shido repeated frantically.  
  


What's wrong?, Emily asked Cain.  
  


The stress has caused him to go mad., Cain replied.  
  


To Shido, Cain said, "We're hiding out. The war has declared war on vampires."  
  


"Why?," Shido demanded.  
  


"Yayoi is dead. Riho murdered her and many other mortals. Riho left you, Shido, you're with me now," Cain said; he spoke slowly and softly so that Shido wouldn't be scared.  
  


"No, Cain, that was a dream. I had a dream that I left you and went to a city and fought Nightbreeds, and I hated you and loved this stupid little girl named Riho," Shido giggled madly, a confused look on his pretty face. "Isn't that weird? I would never hate you!"  
  


"Not now, Shido, but you used to. That was reality."  
  


"No it wasn't, Cain. Honestly, you and your games!"  
  


"Shido, what is the last thing you remember before this...ah...dream?"  
  


"Going to bed with you."  
  
"Sleeping?"  
  


"No, but Cain, there's a child in the room!"  
  


"Shido, she's older than you are. She's another vampire."  
  


"Oh. What's your name, Miss?"  
  


"I don't remember, but the last family that took care of me called me Emily," Emily said.  
  


"You look familiar," Shido muttered.  
  


Cain perked up. Perhaps now Shido would return to reality.  
  


"I know!," Shido exclaimed. "You were in my dream!"  
  


Suddenly, Guni popped out of Cain's hair, where she'd taken refuge during the flight.  
  


"SHIDO!," she bellowed, as loud as her tiny fairy vocal cords could allow, "IT WAS NOT A DREAM!"  
  


"Oh my, so it wasn't," Shido muttered faintly.  
  


He appeared to have some sort of grasp on reality, and for the first time, Guni received a smile from Cain.  
  


"So Yayoi's really gone...," Shido murmured into Cain's chest.  
  


"Yes, my love, I'm sorry," Cain sighed.  
  


Shido began to sob for his friend. The realization had just hit home, and he wanted to die himself.  
  


"It's not fair!," Shido wailed, "Everyone I love is going to die one by one because of me, and I'll have gone too mad to even realize it!"  
  


Emily walked over, crouched down next to Shido, and whispered something in his ear which startled him.  
  


What did you tell him?!, Cain demanded angrily of the girl.  
  


Merely what you already knew., she replied.  
  


Which is...?  
  


The humans are tramping around above us.  
  


What?  
  


Suddenly, Shido's mind-voice joined in the conversation: What are you guys going on about?  
  


Emily's reply: I told you, young vampire.  
  


Oh.  
  


And then, a new voice, faint, directed only to Shido, but growing louder every second, like it was coming closer: I know the cause of your madness, Shido.  
  


Shido started, but no one else seemed to "hear" it. Who are you?  
  


The Voice was familiar, but before Shido could place it, it came again: I am the cause of your madness.  
  


Emily and Cain stared at Shido now.  
  


Shido was upset. Show yourself!  
  


This time, the Voice mocked him. Ah, ah, ah! Can't do that, darling.  
  


Are you a mortal?  
  


No, but you're dense!  
  


Shido decided to ignore the Voice. Most likely, it was some nearby vampire who was taunting him for kicks, but still... Why had the Voice sounded so familiar?  
  


Suddenly, Shido heard footsteps coming from the tunnel that branched off from the dingy stone room. Cain had said that it led to the outside and that only vampires could move the stone that blocked it aside.  
  


Shido grabbed the flashlight, turned it on, and trained the beam on the tunnel. No one was close enough to see yet, and the light flickered.  
  


Shido cursed at the flashlight softly. Of all the times for a battery to run out.   
  


And then, the Voice spoke from the tunnel, but out loud this time:  
  


"Hey there darlings. Did you miss me?"  
  
Riho stepped out of the tunnel and into the flickering light, covered in innocent blood that wasn't her own.  
  


And at the same time, the trap door opened, and a mortal looked in, shouting, "I found some more!" to her fellow vampire hunters.  
  


_______________________________________________________________________  
  


I hope this chapter was good... I don't know if it is or not, because I wrote it, but hopefully, Shido going mad for a bit wasn't too confusing.  
  


There's probably only going to be one more chapter in this story, because I just feel like it's drawing to a close.   
  


Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  


-Meowiegirl  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Supernova  
  


A/N: I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter, and maybe there will be a short epilogue after this. It's been great, and I hope to write another Nightwalker fanfiction sometime.  
  


I still don't own Nightwalker. If I did, Shido would go back to Cain at the end, and Riho would barely be in it at all. Anyway... Notes from previous chapters apply. Enjoy!  
  


_______________________________________________________________  
  


The human woman jumped down into the secret room, just as the four vampires disappeared into the shadows at the far end of the room.  
  


"Come out!," she shouted. "We know you're here!"  
  


Her shouts turned to screams of torment when, seconds later, Riho used her dark magic on the woman. The woman lay dead after three minutes.  
  


"How could you do that?," Shido whispered angrily to his ex-girlfriend.  
  


"The time has come for vampires to rule the world," Riho hissed, "and not mortal scum like that woman."  
  


"Riho... What have I done?"  
  


"You did nothing, you pitiful vampire who would rather be a human. You have not done your part, and you must die for that."  
  


"Leave him alone!," Cain growled.  
  


"None of you have done your part," Riho whispered.  
  


"Freeze, vampires!," came a shout from the other side of the room.  
  


While the vampires had argued, more mortals had come down into the passage. Three now stood blocking the escape route, and about twenty more surrounded the vampires.  
  


"Oh, man. We're screwed," Guni sighed pessimistically from Cain's hair.  
  


Shido, Cain spoke to his lover with his mind-voice.  
  


What?, Shido replied.  
  


I love you. I'm sorry I never made that clear during our time on this earth, but you are the most important thing to me.  
  
You did fine, Cain. I love you too.  
  


Emily was crouching in the corner and rocking back and forth.  
  


"Momma, Poppa?," she whispered, her eyes turned up towards where the sky was. "I'm sorry for running away, okay? Forgive me, please. I'm sorry I hurt you. Momma, I'm sorry I made you kill yourself. Poppa, I'm sorry I drove you mad by running away. I'll see you soon."  
  


Shido moved into Cain's arms and put his head on the older vampire's shoulder.  
  


"Cain?," he whispered.  
  


"Mmm?," Cain replied, more focused on the mortals that were closing in around them than Shido.  
  


"I'm honored to die by your side."  
  


"We won't die, Shido. They're mortals, after all. We're vampires."  
  


"Mortals can be surprisingly strong when they want."  
  


The mortals had now made a semi-circle around the four vampires, and each had some type of weapon. Most had knives or old swords, but two had guns and one had something that looked like a mace.  
  


Suddenly, one of them, the one with the mace, began to scream and writhe in pain. Riho was killing him. When he was dead, she began to kill more of them, but every time, the dead mortal would be replaced by at least one other.  
  


"Stop it, Riho," Shido pleaded. "No more killing."  
  


"What?," Riho snapped.  
  


"Stop it! They think we're evil. It's not their fault, they don't know. Maybe this really is our final destiny, and if it is, I won't stop it."  
  


"Well, it's not mine."  
  


"Please, don't kill anymore. So many have died, and it's my fault... All my fault."  
  


Shido sank to his knees, sobbing and clutching Cain's legs.  
  


Riho's eyes began to glow and her hair blew around her head in the windless room.  
  


Shido! Put up your mental shields!, Cain warned.  
  


But Shido didn't.  
  


"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Shido," Riho laughed triumphantly.  
  


Riho began to torture Shido, but it did not last long. Someone was shielding her.  
  


Emily, when I give the signal, attack Riho with your mind., Cain ordered Emily.  
  


Right., the girl replied.   
  


She looked around, furious. Shido was not shielding himself; he was now being held in Cain's arms. Finally, she realized that Cain was the one who was shielding the purple-haired vampire from her attacks, and she began to pummel the shield furiously with her mind. She was open to an attack now; she was distracted.  
  


Cain gave the signal. NOW!  
  


Emily smiled darkly and began to attack the other girl with her mind.  
  


//I've wanted to do this for so long...//, Emily thought.  
  


Riho turned, shocked.   
  


"Who dares to challenge me?," she growled.  
  


"I do," Emily said simply.  
  


Riho put up her shields against Emily's attack, while trying to attack Emily. That was her great undoing. Shido had never taught her how to multitask with her psychic abilities, and Emily knew. After all, she was much older and wiser. Emily's shields and attack remained strong, but as Riho's attack grew in strength, her shields became that much weaker. Finally, Emily was able to attack with all her power, and soon, Riho lay dead on the ground.  
  


"NO!," Shido screamed, and ran over to Riho, checking her for any sign of life.  
  


"Shido, it had to be done," Cain murmured, putting his hand on Shido's shoulder.  
  


"Get off me! She could have been rehabilitated, I know it!"  
  


"No she couldn't have. Look at her. She tried to kill you!"  
  


"Maybe I deserved it."  
  


Cain glared at Shido, hard. "Never. Let. Me. Hear. You. Say. That. Again."  
  


The two vampires stopped talking and stared. Emily had flung Riho's body out from the shadows, and was calling to the mortals. She was still hiding.  
  


"This is the one who started it all!," she shouted. "She was responsible for every single attack! Can't you just take her, and leave?"  
  


Some of the mortals left, carrying Riho's body and muttering amongst themselves about how they would ever get enough postage to send it to Japan. But a good half of them stayed. They were not so easily convinced.  
  


"I'm going out to them," Shido whispered determinedly.  
  


"No, you are not," Cain replied, "and that's final."  
  


"They'll leave if they have something else to show for their work, I know it. It's logical for me to go out there, Cain. I started this whole thing by teaching Riho how to kill, and I'll end it with my own death."  
  


"No."  
  


"I have to."

Cain wanted to yell, but Shido was already going towards the mortals.  
  


"VAMPIRE!," a man shouted, and they all began to move forward.  
  


"Wait," Shido instructed, barely audible.  
  


The group of people halted.  
  


"Please, don't kill any more vampires. My blood should be the last blood spilled, vampire or human, in this war. We want a truce," Shido explained.  
  


"You have no feelings," the leader growled. "That vampire girl that died killed my wife! I say we kill him."  
  


Goodbye, Cain and Emily., Shido "said".  
  


Tears flowed down Shido's face, but he smiled as a sword was thrust through his heart. His head tilted back, and his hair blew around him.  
  


//Even in death, he is beautiful.//, Cain thought sadly, and tears began to run down his cheeks.   
  
Shido lay on the floor of the room. What appeared to be every drop of blood in his body had pooled around him, and most of the group was murmuring about how eerily lovely the scene was. Shido's unseeing eyes looked over at Cain, and the leader of the group walked over and gently closed them.  
  


Cain walked out of the shadows and knelt by Shido's side while the group watched, transfixed.  
  


"Please, Shido, wake up! Don't leave me! I love you, Shido, and I'm sorry, so sorry for everything! Please, come back to me...," Cain sobbed.  
  


The blonde vampire put his head on Shido's chest and held the body of his lover. It was growing cold.   
  


Something seemed to dawn on the man who'd killed Shido. //I'm as bad as that girl, now. She took my wife away from me, and I've taken his lover away from him. This war is senseless.//  
  


Suddenly, Cain thought he could hear something coming from Shido... Could it be? A raspy, weak ghost of a breath... The breathing of something that's near death, but a breath nonetheless.  
  


Cain listened again, and indeed, it was a breath.  
  


"Shido! You're coming back to me!," Cain whispered happily, "But you badly need blood."  
  


Cain called to Emily to give him the knife, and she did. Cain slit open his wrist, and began to pour the blood into Shido's mouth.  
  


"Emily! Come here, I can't do it by myself!," Cain called (it was the first time in all of his existence as a vampire that he'd asked for help).  
  


Emily obliged.  
  


"Come on, Shido," Cain whispered, holding Shido with one arm. "Don't give up now."  
  


To the mortals, Cain shouted, "Go on now, leave!"  
  


They left, climbing back up through the trap door with the aid of a rope.  
  


After another minute, Shido tried to sit up, and everyone knew that he would be alright. Cain and Emily closed and healed the wounds on their wrists.  
  


"Cain?," Shido asked.  
  
"What is it, darling?," Cain asked back.  
  


"Did I die for a noble cause?"  
  


"For the brief moment that you were dead, yes. I have a feeling that you stopped the entire war."  
  


"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."  
  


With that, Shido fell asleep in Cain's arms, and they made their way back to Cain's room. Shido was put in the bed, and Emily was put up in one of the guest rooms.  
  


On the way up the stairs to the second floor where everyone would be sleeping, however, Emily asked a slightly disturbing question.  
  


"How do you know that they won't come back?," she asked, and for a moment, she seemed to be a little girl again.  
  


"I know," Cain answered, and in his heart, he was certain.  
  


After Cain made sure that Emily had found the place where she would be sleeping, he went back to the room that he shared with Shido and laid down next to the other vampire. The next evening, Cain woke up as the sun set, and walked out on to the terrace. Shido woke up a few minutes later, and joined him.  
  


"Thank you, Cain," Shido said. "I could not spend an eternity 'sleeping' without you."  
  


"Shido, I love you. I would have died by your side, if you couldn't be brought back," Cain replied, and put his arms around Shido, a gesture that Shido quickly reciprocated.  
  


They looked out at the sunset together, and then Cain spoke.  
  


"Will you stay with me forever?," he asked.  
  


Shido thought it over, and then answered, "Yes, I think I will."  
  


____________________________________________  
  


Yay! Fluffy ending! ^-^  
  


There is definitely going to be an epilogue, although I'm not sure how long it will be...  
  


Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  


-Meowiegirl  
  



	7. Epilogue

Supernova  
  


A/N: Well, here it is. The epilogue. This is the most fanfiction I've written in this period of time, and I'm really quite happy with the way it turned out. Still don't own Nightwalker, I'm just mucking around with the characters for a bit. ^-^  
  


Notes from previous chapters apply.  
  


I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story!   
  


______________________________________________________________________  
  


As it turned out, Shido, Cain, and Guni stayed in Transylvania. It just seemed safer there- after all, the war on vampires wasn't over even though Riho had been killed. Emily left after about a week, to go find some other family to live with.  
  


One day about a month after Riho died, Cain turned on the radio in the bedroom and got some fantastic news: the war on vampires was officially over.  
  


"Shido! It's safe now!," Cain said, nearly laughing from sheer glee. "We can go back to the city!"  
  


"Why?," Shido asked, getting up from where he'd been sitting on the bed.  
  


"The war on vampires is over, worldwide."  
  


"Oh."  
  


"Don't you want to go back to that city? So many of your beloved mortals are there."  
  


"I don't want to. So many awful things happened there..."  
  


"Shido, we all know that you'll be back there within a year."  
  


"Hm?"  
  


"You're a city-dweller. Living in that city has really brought out the best in you."  
  


Shido sighed, and flopped back down onto their bed. He hadn't been the same after Riho died, and Emily left. It was just like when Shido's sister had decided that she no longer wanted to be a vampire, and killed herself, all those years ago. He didn't take any blood, he'd tried to kill himself once, and he was just generally despondent.  
  


Cain sat down on the bed next to Shido and kissed him on the cheek.  
  


"Cain?," Shido asked softly.  
  


"What is it, lovely Shido?," Cain replied.  
  


"Riho's death just...well...it feels, I don't know, like losing a child or something. She could have been saved, I know it!"  
  


"No, she couldn't have been saved. She would have killed you, Shido."  
  


"It's what I deserve."  
  


"No it's not. This is what you deserve."  
  


And with that sentiment, Cain kissed Shido full on the lips, and, although a tiny, quickly ignored part of Shido didn't want to, he and Cain forgot about Riho for the next hour or so.  
  


The next night, Cain woke up in an empty bed and thus decided to figure out the whereabouts of his lover. He found Shido in the parlor with a bouquet of white roses and a doll in his arms.  
  


"What are you doing, Shido?," Cain asked, afraid that all of the sadness in Shido's life had caused him to go truly, permanently mad.  
  


"Follow me," Shido instructed, and walked out into the night.  
  


It was a warm, late summer night, and rain fell from a fairly clear sky. Guided only by the light of the moon, Shido made his way to the edge of the nearby forest, and stopped at a small, grey headstone. Cain followed him.  
  


"What's this?," he asked, indicating the stone.  
  


"Riho's grave," Shido replied.  
  


Even though Riho's body was in Japan in the offices of the NOS somewhere, Shido had found time to make a grave for the little vampire girl. Kneeling at the grave, he placed the doll and the roses against the headstone, murmured a few words, and left. He was crying.  
  


The next night, the two vampires returned to the city.  
  


"You know, Shido," Cain said as Shido went around dusting off everything in the office, "those things you left at Riho's grave probably won't be there the next time we go to Transylvania."  
  


"I know," Shido answered quietly.  
  


"Nothing is permanent."  
  


"Not even us. Not even this world."  
  


Shido smiled sadly and rested his head on Cain's shoulder. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was probably Yayoi's husband with a new case.  
  


"Well," he said, sighing, "I suppose we should get back to work. Somebody's got to show those Nightbreeds who's boss."  
  


Cain nodded his head in agreement, and Guni flew over to them.  
  


"Alright," she said in her little high voice, "Now that Riho's gone, who's gonna make the coffee?"  
  


THE END  
  


...or is it?  
  


____________________________________________________________________  
  


Well, as much as I hate to say it, that's the end of this story. Sorry if the ending sucked, the coffee thing seemed funny at the time. I'll probably look at this a week later and go "huh?", but that's the best thing I can think of. Hopefully, I'll be writing another Nightwalker story soon.  
  


Bye, and thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
  


-Meowiegirl


End file.
